Love of My Life
by Zaygirl94
Summary: Olivia is married to Jake but then Fitz storms into her life and nothing is ever the same. Can he convince her that they have sexual chemistry and possibly more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm still up with nothing to do and when I have nothing but time on my hands I tend to write a lot, lol. This is a new story. Olivia is married to Jake but then Fitz shows up and makes her feel things she's never felt before. Is it just sexual chemistry between them or is it more? Can Fitz use his superpowers to persuade her? You know the drill, leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

Who was the man with the blue/grey eyes standing across the room looking at her like she would be his last meal and he intended to lick the plate when he was done devouring her? _I wish he wouldn't stare at me like that, doesn't he know I'm married? I know he sees this big ass diamond on my finger._

Fitz couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a tiny little thing, couldn't be anymore than 5foot 4. Her skin looked so smooth, he just wanted to touch it. And her hair, he imagined it spread out over his pillow as he stared down into her eyes. Just then he noticed the ring on her right hand. Shaking his head he wondered who was the man lucky enough to have put a ring on it.

Just then Jake Ballard, his old classmate, walked up and kissed her on the cheek as he placed his arm around her waist protectively.

Fitz nearly choked as he realized that was his buddy's wife. _Well I'll be damned_.

They were at Jake and Fitz's 10-year class reunion. They had both graduated from Yale. They were roommates during their four years there together. In all that time Jake had been quite the lady's man and Fitz never thought he would settle down.

Putting down his cup he made his way over.

_Oh God, _she thought. _Is he really coming over here? I hope he's not trying to hit on me with my husband standing right here. I don't want any problems later._

"Jake? Jake Ballard is that you? Damn it is you! Long time no see."

Jake turned at the sound of his friend's voice and reached to give him a hug. As he did Fitz took the time to look at Olivia again. She shuddered as she felt his gaze rake her up and down. Something about this man made her feel some type of way.

"Who's this beautiful lady with you?" Fitz asked.

"This is my beautiful wife Olivia. Olivia this is my best friend Fitz."

"Nice to meet you," she said as she reached to shake his hand.

Pulling her hand to his mouth he said, "The pleasure is all mine." He kissed her hand before letting it go.

"Hey watch it now, that's my wife," Jake laughed.

Just then the president of their class announced it was time to for them to sit down and have dinner. Fitz decided to sit with Jake; he wanted to spend more time around Olivia. She captivated him and she had barely said more than 2 sentences to him. As luck would have it, Olivia was seated right in between Fitz and Jake. Immediately the three got into a friendly debate on politics.

_Wow! She's so smart. Beauty and brains, now that's the total package. I wonder if she has this much fire in the bedroom?_ Shaking his head, he tuned back in to the conversation. He really admired Olivia and wanted to know her on a more personal level.

When Jake excused himself to go to the restroom Fitz asked Olivia about where she went to school and they realized they knew some of the same people. The way her face lit up when she talked made everything she said seem just that more interesting. It was something about her that pulled Fitz in but she was a married woman and the wife of his good friend. He couldn't betray Jake like that and he suspected that she was very loyal to her husband.

When Jake returned he said he had to leave but exchanged numbers with Fitz so that they could meet up next weekend for brunch.

Fitz hated to see her leave but looking at her hips sway as she walked he quickly decided that he loved to watch her go.

When they got home Olivia went straight to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. Her hands were shaking. Being alone with Fitz affected her more than she felt it should. Something about the way he looked at her made her feel all tingly on the inside and while Jake was gone Fitz had casually placed his hand on her arm while he was laughing and she thought she would explode right there. She never knew sexual chemistry to this magnitude.

_Get it together Olivia. You're married and he's just a man whom you barely know._ It didn't matter though. Already she felt like she had known the man all of her life. Maybe she could get out of meeting with him next weekend. After all he was her husband's friend so there really was no need for her to go. But Jake would be very disappointed if she didn't and when he got upset he tended to be a little rough with her so she decided to make the best of it.

**That weekend… **

Fitz fidgeted in his seat impatiently as he waited for them to show up. He really wanted to see her again. He wanted to hear her voice and admire how beautiful she was. He'd never seen pure beauty up close before. She wasn't airbrushed like every woman on the cover of a magazine and she didn't wear a boatload of make-up making her look like Ronald McDonald's long lost sister.

When they walked in he couldn't help but stare at her. She was dressed in a simple black v-neck Ralph Lauren shirt with skinny jeans and gladiator sandals, simple but cute. He had a feeling she could've walked in wearing a trash bag and she still would've looked nice. Standing up, he gave them both a hug and he kissed her on the jaw before sitting down. He noticed she smelled really nice and wondered what fragrance she was wearing and if it was something Jake bought for her.

Just as they were about to order Jake's phone rang. It was an emergency at the office that he had to attend to. Leaning over to kiss his wife's cheek he told her to take his car and he would catch a cab.

She sighed as she walked him leave. She shook her head before turning to catch Fitz staring at her lips.

"What?" she said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh nothing, just-, nothing."

She started to play with the bracelet on her arm as she looked out of the window.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Play with your bracelet. You did it a lot the last time we were together. Do I make you nervous?"

"No," she lied.

"Oh come on, I can see right through that lie. Why are you scared of me? Is it because anytime we're near each other the chemistry is so strong we threaten to set everything around us on fire?"

"What chemistry? I have no idea what you're talking about and last time I checked this wasn't a high school science class and I'm married to your friend Jake."

"Don't play stupid with me. I felt it when we shook hands and I know you did too. Don't deny it."

He scooted his chair closer to her but she stood up and excused herself to go to the restroom. He got up shortly after her and stood outside of the ladies' room to wait for her. When she emerged her grabbed he arm and pulled her around the corner. He hoped no one came because he wanted to know if she tasted as sweet as she looked and he didn't need any witnesses in case her and Jake came back to eat there again.

She didn't budge as she watched him lower his head, instead she leaned her face towards his anxious to feel his lips on hers. He used his tongue to pry her mouth open as he explored her mouth. She tasted like strawberries. He lowered his hands to pull her closer to his growing erection. What he wouldn't give to be alone with her right now away from the public eye.

"Fitz, stop it. We can't!"

"No," he moaned out as he continued to assault her mouth with his kisses.

She pushed him back so she could catch her breath. He leaned against the opposite wall and smirked at her. "Still want to tell me we don't have chemistry?"

"We don't. You caught me by surprise that's all."

He rolled his eyes and moved to stand in front of her. "Well I guess that means I'll have to prove it to you again… and again. I don't mind though. I think you'll enjoy it."

She stormed out of the restaurant then, not bothering to say good-bye. She was fuming. She hated that he was right. But she was a married woman and she could never cheat on Jake. That still didn't change the fact that this past week she would randomly think about Fitz and imagine him kissing her. At least now she no longer had to wonder what it would be like. She thought about their encounter all the way home. She knew what she had to do; she had to avoid Fitz. If she pretended he didn't exist maybe he wouldn't affect her as much.

Apparently life loved playing jokes on her because the next day when she got to work she found out they had a new associate and it was none other than Fitzgerald Grant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for so long. College life is no joke. I had the idea in my head but I never got the opportunity to sit down and write but I'm on break now so I have some free time. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading! **

_Shit! Is he following me? Why does he have to work here of all places._

She tried not to stare but he looked so good in a double-breasted black suit and his hair was gelled back with one curl hanging over his forehead like superman. She started to fidget and immediately started twisting the bracelet on her wrist.

Fitz caught the movement out of the corner of his eye as he was greeting the other associates who had come out of their offices to welcome him. He smirked. He didn't want to rush anyone but he was anxious to shake her hand so he could touch her again. When he finally got to her he gave her a tight hug, holding her a little longer than necessary. He whispered in her ear, "Hi."

She immediately extricated herself from his hold. She knew being close to him for longer than necessary could only lead to bad things.

Just then her boss, Mellie, pulled her to the side.

"Olivia, are you okay? You look a little flustered. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. I happen to know Fitz though; he's an old friend of my husband. I wasn't expecting to see him here is all."

"Oh perfect, then you won't mind showing him around the office then? Also, until they get done with the renovations to his office you may have to share your space with him."

"Wh-what? No, I—I mean … what? I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"You just said you know him so who better to place him with than someone he's familiar with. I'm sure it'll be fine. I know you prefer to work alone but it's only temporary. Take one for the team Liv."

Liv stormed off. What the hell was she supposed to do? She could barely hold herself together when he said her name or shook her hand. How could she possibly stand being alone with him in a confined space.

Pulling herself together she walked up to Fitz and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Follow me, I'll be giving you a tour of the office and until they finish remodeling your office you'll have to share my office. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh it's more than okay with me, believe me!" Fitz was elated. Fate was forcing them together and no matter how much she tried to resist he knew he had to make her see that they were meant to be.

When they were done touring the office she led him to the back where she was located. Once inside he closed the door and locked it. "If you don't mind I would prefer that you left the door open for obvious reasons," she said.

"And for obvious reasons I want to close it. I'd hate for someone to walk in unannounced, wouldn't you?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not like there's anything inappropriate going on between us." She gave him a stern look as she said that.

Fitz chuckled. "Olivia, I let you run away this weekend but from now until I leave your office I intend to keep you _very_ close to me. Almost as though we're glued together."

Her eyes darkened as she imagined them glued together on top of her desk, against the wall, on the floor, in her chair…

Before she knew it he had came up behind her. He noticed she looked tense so he began to massage her shoulders through her blouse. She knew she should tell him to move but his fingers felt so good on her. He stopped and moved his hands to the buttons on her shirt, slowly loosening them until he could slip her shirt down her shoulders. She reached up the close it but he had begun kissing on her neck, making his way down to her shoulders. She shuddered as goose bumps formed on her skin.

He stepped forward, trapping her between the desk and him. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was quickly becoming aroused from the feeling of her ass pressed against him. She fit him perfectly. The sensations coursing through her caused her not to think straight and she pushed her ass back against him and started to grind on him.

He clenched his teeth to keep from groaning out loud in pleasure. Reaching up he undid the clasp on her bra and tossed it across the room. He cupped both of her breasts and thrust his hips, causing her to lean forward over the desk.

"Fitz.." she gasped.

He pinched her nipples and rolled them between his fingers causing her to get wetter and wetter by the second. She reached behind her and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her as she stood upright.

He let go of her breasts and turned her to face him.

"Still think we don't have any chemistry."

"Yes."

He chuckled. Reaching down he wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her leg with the other, placing her on the desk. Reaching behind her he moved her papers over so they wouldn't knock them on the floor.

He stepped back and began to remove his clothes. As Olivia watched him she couldn't help but to touch herself. His eyes were drawn to her core. He licked his lips as he watched the moisture appear. She spread it with her finger. He threw his shirt and undid his pants then stepped forward and grabbed her finger, sucking her juices off of her finger. Looking her in the eyes he said, "You taste so damn good."

She was even sweeter down below than she was up top. She tasted so good he almost went home and slapped her mama.

He finished removing his pants and shoes and stepped back in between her legs. Placing his hands on her thighs he pulled her to the edge of the desk. His member was so close to her core that he could thrust in but he didn't.

They sat there staring in each other's eyes. Who would move first?

Reaching up she wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the hair at his nape as she slowly pulled him closer. They devoured each other. He moved his hands to cup her ass and pull her close. He moved his hips up and down, teasing her slit. He thought he might explode but he refused to stop until she begged him to. Thankfully she didn't waste any time.

"Fitz, please.. fuck me right now. I can't wait any longer."

Obliging her thrust into her, hard. He stood there for a second then slowly pulled all the way out. He inched in slowly and stopped. He pulled out again but this time he left the tip in. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she started to squirm.

"Fuck, Olivia stop."

Her movements were taking him close to the edge and if she kept them up he'd beat her to the finish line. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and draped her leg over the other. She was hovering about an inch above the desk as he started to pound into her. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. She just knew her brains would be gone the way he was screwing her.

He stepped back and sat in her chair. She straddled his lap as she started to ride him. Just then they heard a knock at the door. She leaned next to his ear and said, "If you stop I will kill you. They'll go away eventually if they think I'm not here."

Suddenly he twisted her around so that she was riding him reverse cowgirl. She gripped the armrests for dear life and he guided her hips with his hands. His grip was so tight she feared she'd have bruises later but at the moment she didn't care as long as he didn't stop fucking her.

He stood up, holding her to him. Her back was still to him and his arm was wrapped around her waist, he was fucking her in the air as he walked her back to the desk. Letting her go he leaned her over the desk, placing his hand on her upper back to keep her at an angle. She put one leg on the desk and he pulled out and got on his knees. Spreading her lips he licked her slowly, front to back. Her mouth fell open and she struggled not to scream as she creamed in his mouth. He didn't stop; he moved his tongue side to side rapidly over her clit. Her body buckled from the sensations and she pulled her hair while holding his head in place with the other.

He started to tongue fuck her until she begged him to get back inside of her. He stood up and resumed his pace until they both came together. He sucked on the back of her neck to keep from moaning too loudly.

Spent she slumped over the desk and he collapsed into the chair.

Fitz said, "I think this will be a very healthy working relationship, don't you agree? I sure will enjoy coming in to work everyday."

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had cheated on Jake. But the odd part was she didn't feel guilty; if anything she felt guilty about going home to Jake at the end of the day instead of Fitz.

They quickly got dressed and straightened the office. They looked at the clock and saw that an hour had went by and everyone was now at lunch. They used the opportunity to leave so that when everyone returned they could pretend to be returning as well.

On the elevator she moved to the opposite side and turned to face him. "This can't happen, not anymore. I'm married. I love Jake."

"Sure it can and it will until you admit that there's something between us and you agree to pursue it."

"Fine, I'll admit we have chemistry but I am NOT pursuing anything with you. I don't like you that way."

"Really because your body says something completely different and I don't believe you anyway. You're just saying that to drive me away. I'm not going away. I _need_ you and the sooner you realize that and accept the better off the both of us will be."

"You know what, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. I don't have time for your BS. The door's unlocked so you should be able to get in. Don't mess with any of my stuff. Good-bye Fitz," she said as she exited the elevator.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, sighing to himself. He had a long road ahead of him but what Olivia didn't know was he was a very patient man when it came to what he wanted and he wanted her in the worst way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As you know once I get free time on my hand I tend to write until my hands fall off lol. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know how I feel about it but I'm going to post it anyway. As always, leave a review and tell your friends! **

Liv rushed home in a daze. Things escalated quicker than she had anticipated. She had a moment of weakness that could cost her everything. If she were to be honest with herself she was just horny and since her and Jake hadn't had sex in 5 weeks who could blame her.

Pulling into the garage she cut off the car and sat there. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she laid her head on the steering wheel. Her emotions were all over the place. There was no way she could go back to work tomorrow and pretend that everything was normal between them. Ever since their first encounter nothing between them was "normal". Normal was overrated anyway.

The opening of the garage caused her to jump up and wipe her face before exiting her vehicle. Jake was home early. He was just as surprised to see her, as she was to see him.

"Olivia, what are you doing home? Are you feeling okay? Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine. I really wish everyone would stop asking me that!" she snapped.

Jake walked up to her and grabbed her arm tightly. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Hmm? Do NOT snap at me again; you don't want to see me get angry. If you get hit again it'll be your fault for provoking me."

She visibly shrank at his words. Looking down at her feet she apologized before following him into the house. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer while loosening his tie. She walked past him into the bedroom, not bothering to say anything considering the mood he was obviously in… again.

Standing in front of the mirror she unzipped her skirt and pulled it down to examine her hips. There were thumbprints where Fitz had gripped her. She cursed silently as she zipped up her skirt. She'd have to put make-up over it so Jake wouldn't notice. Luckily their sex life was nonexistent at the moment or he'd surely lose it and hit her again. She couldn't bear to relive that painful memory.

Walking into the kitchen she saw that he was fixing a quick sandwich before he headed back to the office.

Between bites he said, " You never told me why you were home early?"

"I decided to work from home. Things got a little hectic today at work and I needed a break. You didn't tell me Fitz would be working there either."

"Really? He didn't tell me. That's great, now someone can watch after you and make sure you don't over exert yourself. I'm going to give him a call later today at work and invite him for dinner. Do you mind cooking? Of course you don't, because we know you aim to please me and be a good obedient wife. Right?"

"Right…"

Shortly after, he left and she went to run herself some bath water. Rubbing her shoulders she realized she was tense and could use a massage. She would have to remember to call Massage Envy and schedule an appointment.

Getting in the tub she laid her head back and fell sleep.

…Meanwhile back at the office Fitz was sitting in Liv's chair, twirling a pen in his hand. He drug his hand down his face as he thought about what they had done earlier today. He hoped he didn't scare her. He never meant for things to escalate that fast but seeing her soft skin and smelling the scent of her arousal had undone him. He wouldn't have stopped even if the cops came knocking.

He pushed the chair over to the window and stared out at the mountains. He had to learn to control his urges around her if they were going to be working together. And she was his best friend's wife for Christ's sake! Something about her just got under her skin and made him act like a teenage boy who'd just discovered the female body. He felt this strong connection like she was the missing piece to his soul and they'd never had more than one real conversation.

It was so easy to get lost in her eyes and his skin felt like it would melt every time she touched him. The breathless way she said his name was music to his ears; no one ever made it sound so angelic.

Just then his phone rang.

"Fitzgerald speaking."

"Fitz! Hey buddy. It's Jake. I just ran into Olivia at the house and she mentioned you were working for Mellie now. I told her I'd give you a call and invite you over for dinner. I know our last meeting got cut short and we never got to talk so I thought maybe she could whip up some dinner for the three of us Friday night. You can bring a date if you'd like. So what do you say?"

"Uh, I believe I'll be free Friday. Just let me double check and I'll tell Olivia tomorrow. She'll be here right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she be?" Jake laughed.

"She seemed a little flustered when she left, that's why I asked."

"Yeah, ever since that class reunion something has been a little off with her but I'm sure whatever it is will pass soon. Anyway, I hope to see you Friday. You take care Fitz."

Fitz hung up the phone and checked his watch. He had been sitting in the chair thinking for two hours. Seeing as it was his first day there wasn't much for him to do; he guessed he was supposed to be partnering with Olivia and helping with her caseload.

Grabbing his briefcase he decided they'd have to try again tomorrow. He cut off the lights and left to go home for the evening.

…That night while getting ready for bed Jake told Olivia about his phone call with Fitz. "You must've really been tired if Fitz noticed. Olivia, you know I hate when you make me look bad. When you're out there you represent me and I expect you to act a certain way. Understood?"

"Ay ay, captain!" she said sarcastically.

Getting ready for bed she made sure to put on her oversized t-shirt from college and some sweatpants. She didn't want to chance Jake seeing the bruises. Cutting off the lamp, Jake moved to his side of the bed and fell fast asleep. Olivia on the other hand lay there staring at the ceiling. The way Fitz loved her body made her crave him like a junkie craves a fix. She drifted off to sleep moments later with the memory of his lips on hers fresh on her mind.

…She arrived early the next day so as to prepare herself. Fitz got there right at 8 o'clock and surprisingly he maintained a respectable distance from her. _Maybe this can work after all,_ she thought.

Later as everyone was leaving for lunch Fitz stepped out to make sure they were alone. Olivia had just gotten up to retrieve her jacket when she heard him step back in and close the door. She froze and closed her eyes, waiting for him to speak or touch her. Something.

"Olivia, about yesterday. I never intended for it to escalate that quickly believe me. It's just something about you; you're like my bad habit. I can't control the feeling. I apologize. Now I can't promise to stay away from you but I can try."

She turned to face him, "Like I said yesterday it was a mistake. It won't happen again. I was just horny because me and Jake haven't had sex in a while and you were there."

"Don't lie to me or yourself. How many times will I have to tell you? Do I need to spell it out, write it in cursive, and sign it? And what do you mean you haven't had sex in a while? How long is a while?"

"Nothing, just forget it. I didn't mean to say that especially to you. You'd only try to use it to justify sleeping with me."

"Jake must be some kind of fool if he's neglecting a beautiful woman like you. If you were mine, I'd make sure your needs were always met. _Every. Single. Night."_

Little did she know he had every intention of making her his. He felt Jake didn't deserve someone like her: a queen.

"If you're done I'd like to go to lunch now. Alone!"

"Fine, I didn't mean to hold you up. By the way, tell Fitz I'd love to join you guys for dinner on Friday and no I won't be bringing a date. Don't forget dessert, you know how much I like that," he said as his eyes traveled down her body.

She turned back around to grab her jacket and rushed past him.

For the rest of the week they maintained a professional relationship around the office. Fitz wasn't happy about the aloof manner in which she treated him but he knew she was just trying to make him think that what they did meant nothing to her. He wasn't a fool though. He saw the way her eyes would glaze over as she stared at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. Or the way her breathing sped up if he accidentally brushed into her. He made up his mind Monday that she wouldn't be running from him anymore and he had no intention of changing it.

Friday when he got to their house the aroma of Spaghetti and meatballs, collard greens, yams, and cornbread immediately attacked his senses when he got in the door. Jake offered to take his coat and told him to have a seat in the living room until Liv called them. Walking over to a bookcase he perused her collection of novels. Jake turned on the television and they tuned in to the football game as they waited.

"Dinner's ready!" Live called out five minutes later.

They ran into the dining room like two puppies chasing after a ball. Olivia removed her apron and took a seat between them. They held hands to say grace and when Jake closed his eyes Fitz took the opportunity to kiss the back of Liv's hand before running his thumb over her knuckles. She quickly snatched it away and placed it in her lap as Fitz began to pray.

They dug in and before Liv could finish her first plate the men were already working on their third.

Fitz asked, "Did you happen to make dessert? You know how much I love chocolate cake especially with the cream in the middle, it just melts on my tongue."

Liv started to blush.

"Are you guys hot? I'm hot. Let me go turn on the A/C really quickly."

She practically ran from the table. In the hall she stood there leaning against the wall, fanning herself. If Fitz wasn't careful they'd both be caught and Jake's ugly side would come out.

When she returned she began to clear the table while the men went into Jake's office.

"Fitz can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Is there anyone at the office that you've noticed paying my wife a little extra attention? I ask because lately she's been acting funny and she wont talk to me about it. Is there another guy?"

"Jake, there is no other guy. She does her work and keeps to herself mainly. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

They stayed in there talking for an hour and when they emerged they found Liv curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine and a bowl of popcorn. She had changed into a sweater and silk pants and tied her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck to hide the bruise back there.

Jake said, "Fitz why don't you stay a bit longer and watch a movie with us?"

"I'd love to stay but I have to get up early in the morning. Thanks for dinner though. We should definitely do this more often."

He walked over and kissed Liv on the cheek. "See you on Monday."

Olivia was tired so she put her wineglass and bowl in the sink and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she emerged she realized she had forgotten her robe and rushed into the bedroom to get it. As soon as she picked it up Jake cleared his throat. In her haste she didn't realize he was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her hips. She tried to put on the robe but it was too late, he had seen the bruises. He didn't speak he just calmly got up and walked over to her. When he was a few inches away he smacked her across the face causing her to fall backwards onto the floor. He stormed out of the room and left her on the ground.

She was scared out of her mind and she quickly scrambled to get up and run into the bathroom. She knew from prior experience that when he was quiet that he wasn't done with her; he was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the Reviews, I loved them. So I know a lot of y'all are ready to see Jake get his comeuppance, don't worry it's coming soon. I promise! This is a warning though: Liv will get abused in this chapter. I hated to write it because I adore her character but it had to be done. I tried not to dwell on it too much for your sake and mine. I'm rambling but please enjoy it and tell your friends too and I'll try to update again as soon as possible! : )**

Once inside Liv locked the door and leaned against it trying to catch her breath. She rubbed her cheek where he had hit her knowing he probably left a bruise. All of a sudden she heard their bedroom door open and close with a bang. She slid down the door until she was slumped on the floor.

"LIV! OLIVIA! Open the door _RIGHT_ now!" Jake said as he kicked it.

Liv placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

On the outside Jake was pacing with a belt in his hand. He was going to tear her up when she came out. He couldn't believe she let another man touch her. She was his. She belonged to him.

Olivia was determined to wait it out. She could sleep in there if she needed to. He wouldn't miss work so she could sneak out then and go to Abby's house.

4 hours later, Jake walked up to the door and whispered, "Olivia, I'm sorry. I love you. Please come out so we can talk. Baby?"

Olivia slowly got up on wobbly knees and looked in the mirror. Her face was slightly swollen and there was a purple bruise on her cheek. Her lip quivered as she took it in. She tightened the sash on her robe and walked back to the door, stopping a few inches in front of it. Slowly she twisted the knob. On the other side Jake stepped back, hiding the belt behind his back.

He smiled as she took a tentative step towards him but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She looked down at his feet as she walked towards him. Suddenly he swung and the belt hit her across the hip. She turned to run but he grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and held her up off the ground as he continuously swung at her. She screamed for him to stop but he just grit his teeth as he continued to hit her.

When he finally released her she crumpled on the ground. She didn't have any energy left to cry or stand. She lay there staring at the ceiling; he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and put his hand on her throat, nearly choking her. She couldn't move because he was nearly twice her weight. He leaned close to her ear and asked, "Who have you been fucking?"

She couldn't answer because it was hard for her to breathe since he hadn't removed his hand yet. When he finally did he slapped her hard, twice. He got up and looked at the thumbprints on her hips. He ripped off her panties.

"How dare you give away what's mine. You are MY wife! MINE!"

He started to take off his pants and she closed her legs tightly, shaking her head.

"No, please don't. Jake…"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare touch someone so filthy. Since you want to be a whore I'm going to treat you like one!"

He began to masturbate and he ejaculated on her hips. When he was done he spit on her and said, "Go clean yourself up; you're a little dirty. And don't worry, I'll sleep in the guest room."

He walked out of the room then, leaving her by herself. She slowly got up but she couldn't stand on her own two feet. She collapsed onto her hands and knees. She started to gag as she crawled to the bathroom. When she got there she used the counter to try and pull herself up. She grabbed her towel and wet it so she could wipe herself off. She winced as she dragged the rag over her bruised skin.

When she was done she slowly walked back to the bed and collapsed naked. She lay there until the sun came up. There was no way she could get any sleep.

At 8 she called Mellie and told her she wouldn't be in for a few days. Jake didn't bother to speak to her at all that morning. When he left she got up to look in the mirror. Her body looked like a battlefield. Her lip quivered as she tried not to cry. She couldn't keep doing this. She hated this side of him. Back when they first met he was a sweet guy but going to the Navy changed him. Ever since he came back from Operation Remington he was a different guy. He lost his temper more but at first he never used to take it out on her. But then one day he started to act like he owned her and she had to behave a certain way because people were "watching them."

She thought about calling Abby and asking if she could stay with her for a few days but leaving would only make him angry and she didn't want another repeat of last night. Since she was exhausted she decided to get in the bed and sleep. For the next three days that's all she did was sleep, only getting up to pee and get something to drink when Jake was gone.

Wednesday morning Olivia mustered up enough strength to get up. She was going to try and return to work. Surely Fitz didn't know what to do without her and she was behind on her cases. She walked into her closet to pick out an outfit. Once she was dressed she stood in front of the mirror and peered at her face. The swelling had gone down but her cheek was still bruised.

_Oh God,_ she thought. It was going to take a lot to cover it up but she couldn't risk anyone seeing her face. She left her hair down to add to the coverage. She arrived a little late to work but no one said anything. Walking into her office she stopped when she saw Fitz sitting there in her seat.

"Olivia, this is a surprise. I haven't seen you. I missed you. I called Jake and he told me you were a little under the weather."

"Yea, I think I had something bad to eat for lunch Friday and it didn't agree with my stomach."

"Well I'm glad your back," he said before walking over to hug her.

She winced at his touch. She hoped he didn't notice but he did, he just chose not to say anything.

"Is there a reason your hair is down? I know we haven't known each other long but I haven't seen you wear it down before?"

"I just wanted to try something different is all."

"Well it looks nice that way."

Fitz offered to get them both a foot long Philly Cheesesteak sub from Lenny's for lunch. Halfway through she spilled some hot pepper relish on her blouse.

"Shit, now I have to have it dry cleaned."

"I can take it now if you want. I know you keep extra blouses in your closet over there."

"Really? Thank you so much, I appreciate it. Just let me change really quickly. Do you mind stepping out for a second?" she asked.

He chuckled, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I promise not to peek."

"No, I think it's best you leave. Please," she nearly begged.

Fitz immediately knew something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. Instead of arguing he opened the door and stepped out. Satisfied that he was gone she turned her back to the door as she took off her blouse. She didn't hear Fitz crack the door but she did hear his sharp intake of breath. He came barging in, nostrils flaring and hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Olivia? I'm only going to ask this once. Do not lie to me. Does Jake hit you?"

She hadn't turned around because she was too embarrassed to face him. Her head lowered as she clutched her blouse around her. Her body started to shake as she sobbed. Turning around slowly she began to shake her head yes. Fitz rushed to her and held her in his arms. He walked her over to the chair and placed her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as she grabbed his shirt into her fists and sobbed.

"Shhh, Livvie everything will be okay I promise," he said as he rocked her. He rubbed small circles on her back as he thought about what to do next. He couldn't let her go back to her house. There was no way in hell Jake would put his hands on her again. Not as long as he was breathing.

"Olivia, I need to step outside and make a quick phone call really quickly and then I'll be right back, okay?"

She just looked at him. He immediately rushed outside, taking out his phone to dial Quinn's number. He met Quinn right after college. He had bumped into her at a coffee shop and made her drop her Cannoli's. He offered to buy her some more and she decided to share some with him over coffee. They hit it off right away and over time he learned that she used to work for the CIA; some super spy group called B613.

"Quinn, I need a favor. An old friend of mine has been beating his wife for I don't know how long and he needs to learn a lesson."

"So what do you want me to do with him?" she asked.

"I'll email you the address when I get off the phone but I need you to take him to that abandoned warehouse downtown and lock him up. Call me when you get there. I want you to watch him for a few days while I work something else out. Okay?"

"It's handled."

Now that that was taken care of he walked back into the building and took the elevator to their floor. When he got back into the office Olivia had already managed to change into a clean blouse. She was pacing in circles. He closed the door and stood there for a minute watching her.

She abruptly stopped and looked at him. "Can we get back to work now?"

"Really? Are we really not going to talk about the fact that your husband _hits_ you? You can't go back there. I won't let you. You can come home with me for a few days until we find you somewhere to stay. Do you need to go shopping for clothes or do you want to go back and get some things?"

"Go back? I cant—I cant go back. He might be there."

"He won't. And I wouldn't let you go back alone anyway. I'm going with you and trust me, he'll be on a little vacation for the next few days where no one will bother him."

"Wh-what does that mean? Please don't hurt him. I love him."

"Look I know he's your husband but how can you say you love someone who abuses you like that? You deserve so much more than that."

"He hasn't always been this way. Something happened. Something changed him and he didn't know how to deal with it and I was an easy target I guess. I thought maybe one day he would get better. That me loving him unconditionally would be enough to heal him; fix him. But I guess I was wrong."

"Your marriage is none of my business but I care about you Liv. I would do anything for you. If you say jump I'll ask how high. Let me be your friend, you need a friend right now. Let me take care of you and handle this for you. Will you let me do that?"

"I'll think about it," she said with a confused look on her face. "Fitz you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Why don't we take the rest of the day off and you can come to my place. I have a guest room that you can sleep in and tomorrow we'll see about getting some of your things out of the house. How does that sound?" he asked.

"That's fine."

She grabbed her purse and briefcase and waited for Fitz to put on his suit jacket and followed him to his car. She was silent the whole car ride but Fitz didn't mind. He was too busy thinking of ways he could kill Jake when he finally got his hands on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey beautiful people, I'm back! I'll be working on this story for a minute because I want all of my stories to have the same amount of chapters which is just me being the quirky person that I am lol. So anyway enjoy, review, and share! Oh and say hey on twitter: zaygirl94 : )**

Olivia was silent on the car ride home. She was thinking about her life and how big of a mess it was now. Everything was about to change and on top of that she hadn't gotten any work done this week. As much as she appreciated Fitz a part of her wanted to push him away. She was emotionally drained from last night and she couldn't wait to sleep without fear of Jake harassing her.

Fitz was pretty wealthy judging by the size of his house. She wondered why one man needed all of that space but she didn't comment on it. As if reading her mind he said, "I know it's a lot of space for one person but I want a big family with 6 kids and two dogs."

"Good luck finding a woman to push out all of those kids," she laughed.

He smiled as he listened to the rich sound of her laughter. She looked so happy when she did and he really wished she'd do it more often. He mentally decided then and there that from that day forward he would try to bring as much happiness into her life as possible. He helped her out of the car and escorted her into the house. Taking her jacket and hanging it up he gave her a tour. She was very impressed with his house; it didn't look like a bachelor lived there, it had just the right amount of feminine touch to it.

He led her to the guest room. She was thankful that his bedroom was upstairs. Putting down her purse she went and sat on the edge of the bed. He walked up to her and removed her shoes and stockings. He was about to unbutton her shirt but she quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Please don't touch me. I don't—I can't stand to be touched right now."

He didn't respond, he just left the room and went to get her a shirt of his that she could sleep in. He found a pair of sweatpants but they were a little big. She could just roll up the bottoms and the waistband. He returned to her room and knocked. She told him to come in and he placed the items on the end of the bed. Just then his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Quinn. He excused himself so he could answer.

"It's handled."

"Good. I'll meet you there tomorrow afternoon at around 3 o'clock. Take care," he said before hanging up. He turned to go back into the room and saw that Olivia had fallen asleep. Not wanting to interrupt her he left and went upstairs to his bedroom. Taking off his jacket and shirt he slipped out of his shoes and plopped down into the chair. He was exhausted from the day's events. He dropped his head into the palms of his hands and closed his eyes. His heart was broken at the sight of the bruises on Olivia's back.

He got up and went into his closet. Pushing aside his clothes he keyed in the code to his safe and pulled out his gun. He checked to make sure it was fully loaded and placed it in the drawer of his nightstand. Glancing at the clock he decided to try and get a nap in before getting up to check on Olivia.

A couple of hours later Olivia awoke to complete silence. Rubbing her eyes she got up and looked down at her clothes. That's when she remembered that she was at Fitz's place. She yawned as she stretched her aching muscles. She walked around the room admiring the furniture. Just then she wondered what Fitz was up to and went looking for him. When she got upstairs she went to his bedroom door and saw it was cracked. Peeking in all she saw was a foot dangling over the edge of the bed, the rest of his body was buried under the covers. Pushing the door open slowly she tiptoed over to the bed.

His hair was slightly messed up as he snored softly. She smiled as she reached out to shake him awake. He popped up so quickly he scared her and caused her to jump back, almost falling over his shoes. "Sorry," he mumbled as he pushed himself up out of bed. "Did you need something?" he asked.

"Well… I am a little hungry but I was just coming to look for you. I didn't know where you were."

"I can cook dinner for you if you want," he offered.

"No you don't…"

"Olivia stop being difficult. I said I wanted to take care of you so let me. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. He sat her on a stool and turned on his radio to 101.1 while he started to prepare dinner. "You don't have any food allergies do you?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Good," he replied as he went to the freezer and pulled out some salmon. Next he got some rice, pineapples, maple syrup, Dijon mustard, salt, black pepper, and jalapenos. He was making maple-glazed salmon with pineapple. When dinner was ready he fixed them both a plate and sat next to her at the counter.

"This smells so good. I didn't know you could cook."

"I had to learn to fend for myself. I don't always have women around to cook for me and sometimes I worked late hours at my old job so most food joints were closed."

They were silent after that as they both enjoyed their meal. When they were done they decided to watch a movie in the living room. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Halfway through she looked up to see that he wasn't paying attention to the movie instead he was watching her. He raised his hand and brushed it against her jaw. She flinched at his movement and his jaw clenched. He hated to see that look of fear in her eyes. No woman should ever have to live in fear of a man hitting her. That was not love.

His other hand was draped over her shoulders and he moved it to rub her back. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her lips were slightly parted as she sat there and he wanted to kiss her more than anything but he didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of her vulnerability. He shifted his position so that he could place her legs over his. He rolled up his sweats and began to massage her legs and feet.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in awe.

"You keep telling me. If you aren't careful I may start to believe you," she chuckled.

"You don't think you're beautiful?"

"I used to. I know Jake loves me, he has to but one day before the abuse became physical it was verbal. If someone berates you long enough you start to believe every word they say is true. But I had to act like it didn't affect me because he was so into his image and how the public would view us. When I look in the mirror I hate what I see, the woman I've become. My parents raised me to be a strong black woman and I'm weak and submissive."

"Do your parents know about the abuse?" he asked.

"No. They don't support interracial relationships to begin with so they'll probably think I deserve it."

"Livvie please don't think or say that again. They're your parents and I'm sure they love you unconditionally and would _never_ want to see you go through something like this."

"They cut me off when I married him Fitz. I can't go back and admit defeat."

"You and your damn pride will be the death of you one day. Hell it almost was! I may not have seen everything but from the bruises on your back you could've been seriously injured but you're too worried about what others will think."

"Do NOT yell at me! I don't need this I've been through enough as it is. I'm _tired_ Fitz. But if all you're going to do is lecture me I can go find somewhere else to stay," she threatened.

"Where are you going to go? Hmm? And yeah go ahead and run. You seem to be good at that. If you're not running then you're too busy living in a delusional world pretending that everything is perfect. You think he loves you? A man that loves you would cherish you and make sure you felt like a queen, a goddess. He _HITS_ you. That's not love. That's control. When you're married you should be a team! Even I know this," he exclaimed.

"I'm going to bed," she said stubbornly. Leaving him to watch her retreating figure. He wanted to follow her but she needed time and space and he knew if he pushed then she really would run. It was late and he decided to retire for the night. He'd deal with her tomorrow after he took care of Jake first.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Can I just say LoreneMichelle41 & BeckyPo, I FLOVE reading your reviews, sometimes they crack me up and other times they give me ideas. I appreciate EVERY single review though. I absolutely love writing and have just changed my major to English w/ a creative writing track so I'm super excited. I'm so glad y'all are taking this tumultuous ride with me and I hope you don't fall off. As always, enjoy , tell a friend , and review : )**

The next morning Fitz went out to run some errands before going to meet Quinn. He wrote a note and left it on the pillow next to Olivia: Going out, will be back later. Get some rest and relaxation and we'll talk this evening. P.S. I didn't meant to push you last night and I'm sorry!

Fitz was eager to see Jake. He wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. He pulled up to the warehouse and sent Quinn a text to let her know he was outside. He then turned off his phone; he didn't want any interruptions once he got inside. He placed it in the glove compartment and got out of the car. As soon as he stepped out of the car he saw Quinn approaching.

"How is he?"

"He's still alive but he's barely breathing," she replied.

"God Quinn what did you do?" he laughed.

"I just had a little fun. I promised not to kill him and I didn't. You didn't say I couldn't torture him."

He shook his head as he followed her inside. They walked up 3 flights of stairs before they came to an empty room. He was chained to the ground, naked and bleeding. A couple of feet over was a about where Quinn allowed him to throw up in.

"Have you fed him? And where's the other stuff?" he asked.

"No I didn't feed him and it's in the other room. You want me to go get it?"

"Mhmm."

When she left Fitz walked over and stood above Jake. Instead of calling his name he used his foot to kick him. Jake moaned but didn't open his eyes or turn over. Fitz walked around him, examining the damage Quinn had done. If Fitz decided to let him live he'd have a lot of visible damage. He wouldn't be able to go to the hospital without raising suspicion.

Just then Quinn walked in with a cart. On it was a blowtorch, machete, pliers, a Tucker telephone, and a cat o' nine tails. She left to retrieve the Picana and she rolled it into the corner for later. Next she retrieved the strappado equipment.

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, Fitz smiled as he tried to decide what to use first. He grabbed the chair that Quinn had been sitting in and propped Jake up. He got some duck tape to wrap around him and the chair.

Stepping back he slapped Jake awake before stepping back. "Jake, it's time to wake up. It's me Fitz. The other day I saw the most interesting thing and it made me angry. Angry enough to kill. One thing I cannot stand is a man who puts his hands on a woman. I believe in an eye for an eye and I _will_ get even."

He grabbed the pliers and slapped them against his palm as he stooped down. "You know what these are? They're pliers. In Iran the SAVAK used these as punishment or while interrogating a witness. They force the pliers under the nails like this," he paused as he grabbed Jake's left hand and shoved the pliers under his nail, "and then they removed the person's fingernails." He yanked each fingernail out one by one. Each time Jake's screams grew louder and louder. He switched hands and then moved to his feet.

Blood was everywhere and Jake almost passed out from the pain. "Shut your bitch ass up Jake!" Fitz yelled. Quinn was in the background, giddy with excitement. "Use the torch next," she urged.

Fitz held out his hand and Quinn placed the blowtorch in his palm. One by one he burned every finger where the nail used to be until the blood started to bubble and then stop bleeding completely. Jake's chest was heaving up and down as he tried not to throw up from the pain.

"Jake you should know better. But I don't think you've learned your lesson yet. What about you Quinn, do you think he's learned his lesson yet?" he asked.

"HAVE YOU?!" he yelled at Jake.

Jake gave him an evil glare but refused to respond. "Fuck… you," he spat out.

Shaking his head Fitz said, "Wrong answer."

Next he grabbed the Tucker Telephone. The Tucker telephone is a device invented by a physician at the Tucker State Prison Farm in the 1960s. It was an old crank telephone wired to battery cells. He hooked the ground wire around Jake's big toe and the hot wire around Jake's penis. Turning the crank, an electric shock spread through Jake and he began to writhe in agony. Enjoying the look on Jake's face Fitz wound the crank faster and faster until Jake passed out.

Fitz was on a high. He understood why Quinn did what she did for a living. They left Jake lying there until he regained consciousness. When Jake cracked open an eye he tried to scream but his voice was gone. He glanced down to see if he was still attached to the phone and was relieved to see he wasn't. He couldn't understand why Fitz was doing this to him. He wondered if Fitz knew about what he did to Olivia but then he had to ask himself why would Fitz even care. Then it all made sense. Olivia had been acting funny ever since Fitz came into the picture. Something must've happened that weekend that he had to leave lunch. And then they worked closely together everyday at work. How could he have been so stupid?

He swallowed to try to force some moisture down his throat. "Fitz, was it—was it you?" he managed to rasp out finally. It took all of his energy though and his head immediately collapsed afterwards.

Fitz either didn't hear him or didn't care to answer. He checked his watch and saw that 2 hours had gone by. _Time really does fly when you're having fun,_ he thought. He looked at Quinn and asked," Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's grab a bite to eat after I make a quick phone call."

He stepped outside and dialed his house number. On the third ring Olivia picked up.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi. How did you know it was me?"

"Uh duh, you have caller i.d." she said as she rolled her eyes.

He liked her sassiness, he preferred to the state she was in last night. "Are you okay? Do you need me to pick up something on my way home?"

"I'm fine."

"Why don't I believe you? It doesn't matter, I'll cook dinner tonight and then we can watch another movie."

"Yeah whatever," she said before hanging up.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Who is that? One of your new lady friends? Does this lady friend have anything to do with the man you're now torturing?"

"Why do you ask that? And it doesn't matter who she is. If I want you to know I'll tell you."

"I've never seen this side of you Fitz. Out of all these years you've known what I do and you preferred to stay away from it and now you're as eager as a man about to get his first lay. You care about her."

"My personal life is none. Of. Your. Business. Now let's go eat."

They went to a local diner and sat down to eat. They made small talk about everything but the man they were holding captive back at the warehouse and the mystery woman that had Fitz behaving like a madman. Quinn had to admit though, an angry Fitz was sexy as hell.

When they got back Fitz removed the tape from around Jake and carried him over his shoulder to the Picana. There was a bed made out of metal with no mattress or any kind of padding for comfort. The picana consisted of prod that gives off a high voltage, low current shock. Because the current is low, the picana can be used over an extended period. Fitz planned to use it on Jake overnight. Hopefully he'd be alive when he returned the next morning but if not he wouldn't be missed.

After Fitz got Jake situated he got ready to leave. He instructed Quinn to watch over Jake and if he looked like he was on the brink of death, only then could she unhook him. He wasn't allowed to have food but he could have water. He even told her she could pour water on him to increase the pain of the shock if she wanted. She liked the sign of that and immediately went to go fill a bucket with water as Fitz walked out to his car.

He was exhausted from the day's events and decided to stop by Chick-fil-a and pick up an Asian salad for Olivia. When he got home he found her curled up on the sofa watching tv. He walked over to tell her her food was in the kitchen then he kissed her forehead. After asking for a rain check on the movie he headed upstairs. He only managed to get out of his shirt and shoes before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep. He tossed and turned all night with nightmares of Jake and a beaten Olivia on his mind.

**P.S. Shoutout to BeckyPo for following me on twitter (I followed you back!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I've noticed the last chapter was a bit much for people. Sorry! Those who know me know that I'm a little extra at times. Eventually somebody is going to need counseling in this story, whether it's both Fitz and Liv or just one we'll have to see. Hope you enjoy this one, something seems off to me but once I figure it out I'll fix it b/c that's what gladiators do lol. You know the drill so I wont repeat myself. **

The next morning Fitz got up early to fix Olivia some breakfast. While they were eating she asked him what he did yesterday that had him so tired. He just stared at her, pondering whether or not he should answer her. He looked down at the table as he said I went to visit a… mutual friend of ours. Her lips formed an "O" as she figured out what he meant. The time to herself yesterday allowed her to think about everything that took place in the past few days.

"Did you hurt him?"

"Olivia this isn't a discussion we are about to have."

"Did you kill him Fitz?" she whispered. When he didn't answer she repeated herself, "Did. You. Kill. Him?"

"No. I wanted to but I wouldn't be able to live with myself or with you hating me and we know you would. He may be slightly handicapped though."

Her head dropped as she sobbed into her hand. "Fitz, what have you done?" she managed to get out in between sobs.

He reached for her hand. "You don't understand. I care about you, a lot. It's not just sex between us. And he was a threat to you, which made him a threat to me. I can't exactly say I regret what I've done, not for me but I do regret it for you. I might even have nightmares for a bit but that's nothing compared to the nightmares I'd have if he was still abusing you. Eventually it would have gotten worse and I could've been too late. I don't mean to try and control you but you need someone better in your life. I would love for it to be me but if it's not I just want you to be happy."

She stared at him in amazement. No one ever stopped to consider her happiness. No one put her first like that. She was touched. "Thank you," she whispered. Part of her was glad he had done it instead of her because she might have been too angry to stop and she would have killed him. She had a guilty conscious.

"Will you help me? To heal I mean. Will you help me heal and then maybe one day down the road to… to love again? If I were to be honest I have felt something between us but I'm not sure what that something is just yet. I think it scared me mainly because I thought I knew what love was but now I cant help but question myself."

"Of course Livvie. And I'll wait for you, for as long as you need. I promise," he smiled.

"I think I'd like to stay here with you just for a little while and maybe see a therapist."

"Whatever you need just say it and it's yours."

They sat there for a minute, each lost in thought. Fitz excused himself and called Quinn. "Q, look I need you to let Jake go. He'll most likely have some psychological damage but it's better than being dead."

"No its not Fitz. After everything we've put him through he's probably wishing he was dead right now. Are you sure you want me to let him go?"

"I don't know. How about I leave it up to you but please don't tell me whatever you decide to do. I don't want to know."

He hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. Olivia was staring at him curiously. He could see all of the questions in her eyes but he gave her a look that told her whatever was going on was not up for discussion. They spent most of that day lounging around watching tv.

Fitz was enjoying Olivia's company and hoped she decided to stay for a long while. That night they ordered takeout from TGI Friday's and rented a movie on Pay per View. He had wanted to see We're the Millers but Olivia insisted they rent Monsters University. He didn't feel like watching a kiddie movie but if it made Liv happy then he would suffer through it.

Monsters, Inc. had been a favorite of Olivia's when she was a little girl. She didn't want to admit it at the time because she was in middle school and no one wanted to look like they were still a baby. When the movie went off Fitz straightened up and threw away their trash. He sat down next to her on the sofa and told her to stretch out over his lap. She was lying on her belly and he started to rub her back softly. He could feel the tension in her muscles. The longer he worked his magical fingers the more relaxed she became. He worked his way up to her neck and lingered there for a bit before massaging her scalp. Her hair was so smooth and it felt like water running between his fingers.

She sighed contentedly before flipping over and moving off of his lap. "My turn," she said as she made him turn around so she could massage his neck. "I know sometimes I act stubborn and I give you a hard time but I know you care although I haven't figured out why. But thank you. For everything."

He grabbed her hand from his shoulder and kissed it. "Don't worry about it," he said.

When she finished he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. He carried her to the guest room and placed her gently on the bed. He straddled her as he took off her top and then moved to take off her pants. "Shhh, just let me do this," he said.

Without her clothes he could see all of the bruises left on her skin. Then he saw the thumbprints and knew before he asked why Jake went crazy that night. Leaning forward until their foreheads were touching he grabbed both of her hands in his and said, "I'm so sorry!"

As a tear fell down his cheek she asked, "For what? You mean… Oh. Fitz, don't blame yourself. I'm a grown woman, I could have stopped you but I didn't. It doesn't excuse his actions. He just got jealous because he loves me so much."

"Stop. Don't sit here and continue to tell me that lie. Just don't okay? You're ruining the moment. Now lie back and close your eyes," he instructed.

She was tired and didn't feel like arguing so she did as he said. He got up to take off all of his clothes except for his boxers. Climbing back on the bed he began to kiss her face. He moved down to her neck then her chest and stomach. He lingered everywhere there was a bruise and whispered, "I'm sorry" until every inch of her skin had been kissed and every bruise had been apologized to.

When he finished he move next to her and wrapped her in his arms. She pressed her face into his neck as she drifted off to sleep. Despite the bad things that had to take place Fitz was glad that she was opening herself up to him albeit very slowly at least she was trying and that's all he could ask for.

All he wanted was to be there for her, to be her rock. He hadn't told her he loved her yet because he didn't want to scare her off. Right now he'd just take it one step at a time and help her get through this. As long as she knew she wasn't alone and would never be alone again while he was breathing then he was content. He would wait for her!


End file.
